


Knee Socks

by FairySick



Series: Fairy's DSMP oneshots but they're all AM songs [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: (?), (?) idk what this tbh, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity in knee socks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bc we all know schlatt wasn't a good person-, But not by name, College AU, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Mentioned Stalking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Panic Attacks, Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap called quackity babygirl once and i am keeping that as a fact-, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Song fic, Song: Knee socks (Arctic Monkeys), Stalker, Stalker Schlatt, Stalking, The tags are a mess im sorry-, Winged Alexis | Quackity, also i put quackity in knee socks bc the song said so, he's just mentioned, no beta we die like willbur, oh yeah he's in here too-, title from an arctic monkeys song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySick/pseuds/FairySick
Summary: Sapnap heard a sharp inhale, and he turned his attention back to Quackity, watching curiously as the shorter male’s grip on his phone tightened. The bright smile Quackity had on just seconds before faltered as his eyes widened fearfully, subconsciously pushing his body flush angst Karl’s.Or.Quackity has been having some trouble with a certain ram hybrid from his past, but his current boyfriends have no clue what's going on.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Fairy's DSMP oneshots but they're all AM songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118564
Comments: 16
Kudos: 538





	Knee Socks

_You got the lights on in the afternoon_

On nights like these, when none of the three had homework,They would usually go out on dates or dance around the kitchen. The day always seemed to fly past (unfortunately).

_And the nights are drawn out long._

However tonight, the mood was a little off. They didn’t have any homework, but they weren’t dancing around in the kitchen like they normally did. Instead they were crammed together on the small couch of their apartment’s living room, not that any of them minded, but Sapnap found it a little off.

_And you're kissin' to cut through the gloom, with a cough drop coloured tongue._

Quackity was unusually clingy, nestled snugly in between Karl and Sapnap, with his wings wrapped around the three of them to prevent anyone from moving. It wasn’t unusual for them to be cuddling like this. But it was strange that whenever one of them tried to leave, Quackity would immediately pull them back down with a quiet whimper.

_And you were sittin' in the corner with the coats all piled high, and I thought you might be mine._

Karl seemingly didn’t find anything strange about it though. Instead drinking up the attention and turning on a movie for them to watch, smiling contently as he too, nestled into the embrace. Sapnap just hugged them both closer, if Karl wasn’t picking up on anything it was probably nothing.

_In a small world, on an exceptionally rainy Tuesday night._

Maybe it was the rain. The darkness from outside mixed the gently pounding of rain on the windows, creating a mood that was somewhat indescribable. It was both pleasant and calming, but also weighed heavily with something else. It just kinda made one lazy and sleepy.

_In the right place and time._

Sapnap snapped back to attention when Quackity pointed at the TV, laughing his ass off at whatever the fuck was going on in the movie. Karl was holding onto Quackity’s hoodie tightly (or rather Sapnap’s hoodie, that Quackity stole) giggling as he watched the smaller male lose his shit.

_When the zeros line up on the 24 hour clock._

A loud ring broke through Quackity’s laughs, and he calmed down enough to wiggle his phone out of the hoodie pocket. Sapnap glanced over, noting that it was now 11:35 pm, they would probably be going to bed soon.

_When you know who's callin' even though the number is blocked._

Sapnap heard a sharp inhale, and he turned his attention back to Quackity, watching curiously as the shorter male’s grip on his phone tightened. The bright smile Quackity had on just seconds before faltered as his eyes widened fearfully, subconsciously pushing his body flush angst Karl’s.

_When you walked around your house wearin' my sky blue Lacoste._

“Who is it, Babygirl?” Sapnap asked, slightly alarmed by Quackity’s sudden mood change. 

Karl sat up slightly, leaning over to see who was calling.

“Quackity?” Sapnap tried again.

_And your knee socks._

When he got no answer, Sapnap sat up, pulling Quackity’s legs onto his lap. He gently massaged the smaller male’s thighs, rubbing just above where the cloth of Quackity’s black knee socks stopped. Sapnap said nothing as he watched Karl gently pry the phone out of Quackity’s hands, hanging up so the offensive dial tone wouldn’t ring out throughout the house anymore.

_Well, you cured my January blues._

“What happened?” This time it was Karl who spoke, wrapping his arms around Quackity’s waist to comfort the now shaking male.

Quackity just shook his head numbly, gripping the edge of his hoodie tightly as he let out shaking breath, teary eyes unfocused and unseeing. 

Sapnap glanced at Karl, locking eyes with the taller male. They had only seen Quackity act like two times before, but each time was memorable enough for them to know what was going on. 

Sapnap brought his hands to Quackity’s face, gently brushing the tears away with his thumbs, smiling softly when he saw Quackity’s eyes shift over and finally focus on him.

_Yeah, you made it all alright._

“M’ sorry, I just..” Quackity finally spoke up, but trailed off midsentce. 

“It's okay, take your time.” Karl reassured him, resting his head on top of Quackity’s.

_I've got a feelin' I might have lit the very fuse,_

Quackity let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and leaning back into Karl’s embrace, tensing slightly at the contact before relaxing. 

“I don’t think I’ve told you guys this, but…” He trailed off again, smiling weakly when Sapnap resumed rubbing his thighs. 

_That you were tryin' not to light._

Sapnap couldn't help but feel guilty when he watched Quackity shift around slightly, starting up to speak before stopping again. He probably shouldn’t have pushed the smaller male to answer soon.

_You were a stranger in my phonebook I was actin' like I knew,_

“Um..” Quackity shifted again, smiling awkwardly. “He’s been trying to contact me, e-ever since he saw me on campus.” Quackity chuckled awkwardly, his words earning a shocked gasp from Karl.

Sapnap felt his blood run cold and simultaneously heat up as a mixture of fear and anger settled in his stomach. Sapnap didn’t even need to ask who “He” was, both Karl and him had heard enough about “Him” to know who he was.

_'Cause I had nothin' to lose._

“Is that why you’ve been so jumpy today?” Karl asked softly (almost too softly, like he was struggling to hold back some other emotion), pressing a kiss onto the smaller males head, pulling him closer.

So Karl had noticed. 

Quacktiy nodded numbly, reaching out to Sapnap closer.

_When the winter's in full swing and your dreams just aren't comin' true._

“It’s okay, babygirl.” Sapnap reassured him, allowing himself to be tugged further into the cuddle pile. “We’ll make sure nothin’ happens to you. Right, Karl?”

Karl hummed in agreement. “If he keeps this up, we’ll just call the police. Okay, love?”

_Ain't it funny what you'll do?_

Oh, so that was what was lacing Karl’s voice. His previous tone becoming clear and revealing emotion he rarely showed.

Anger.

Sapnap almost felt scared for the man who kept harassing Quackity.

But he didn’t, because that man deserved all of hell’s fury and ten times more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this song on repeat for like three days straight to finish this one shot-  
> imma go fucking crazy  
> At least it isnt like 4 words like my other two-  
> also please tell me if "Quavers" is in here instead of quackity-  
> i think i fixed it but i didnt proofread this shit-


End file.
